Modern aircraft typically comprise an anti-collision light (“ACL”) on the exterior of the aircraft. Regulating entities, such as the Federal Aviation Administration, set minimum requirements for the amount and direction of light emitted by the ACL. The ACL may be positioned on the top of an aircraft body, on the bottom of an aircraft body, on the tips of wings, and/or on an aircraft tail in order to decrease the likelihood of collision between aircraft.